14 de febrero
by Neo.x3
Summary: AU. En el dia del amor, él encuentra el amor con solo cruzar la calle. Horrible summary uou . capitulo 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fic. Espero que los difruten º(^O ^ º)v

**Diclamier:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya º(´w ` º)v.

La pareja es RusiaxChina, si no les gusta la pareja no lo lean.

* * *

** 14 de febrero**

Estabas en la acera de al frente, esperando calmadamente la señal para cruzar la calle, en cambio yo, estaba muy aburrido e impaciente. Los segundos parecían eternos y para entretenerme un poco, comencé a las personas que estaban en la misma acera que tú, en ese momento no sabia de tu presencia, hasta unos segundos más tarde, levantaste la cabeza apara ver si el semáforo había dado la señal para avanzar, pero al saber que tu respuesta era no, decidiste bajar la mirada. En ese momento, quede deslumbrado, mis ojos no podían dejar de observar tu figura, espero que no te hallas dado cuenta de que no podía quitar mi vista sobre ti. Recuerdo muy bien como estabas vestido en ese momento, llevabas un pantalón de color café, una camisa blanca con los puños arremangados y un poco desabotonada, un maletín negro y el pelo ligeramente tomado con una simple coleta.

El semáforo dio luz verde y las personas comenzaron a desplazarse con rapidez, faltaban unos pocos para que nos encontráramos frente a frente, tus ojos se posaron en los míos e inmediatamente, me regalaste una sonrisa, estaba muy sorprendido al ver esa reacción de ti, así que también te sonreí, quedamos uno al lado del otro, estiraste el brazo rápidamente y acariciaste mis dedos con brevedad. Después de eso, cada uno siguió su camino.

Tal vez nos encontremos en otro momento y cuando eso ocurra me entregare completamente a ti, ya que solo necesito estar a tu lado para ser feliz.

Desde el 14 de febrero, el día en que te vi, no puedo y no quiero dejar de pensar en ti.

* * *

**Nota:** ¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?, ojala que si º(*- * º)v. Se supone que el fic se subiría el 14 como correspondía, pero me hice la cuenta y decía que tenia que esperar dos días para subir alguna historia (u_ u )v y aquí esta º(w º)v.

Encontre que Rusia es muy maduro y China un poco jugueton ~(w ~)v

Dejen reviews, acepto elogios, criticas, botellas de vodka, etc. º(´w ` º)v.

Si dejan review tal vez me anime a continuar la historia ~(*w * ~)v.

Bye (^- ^ )v


	2. tratando de descansar

¡Hola gente! (^-^ =)s

lamento mucho no poder haber escrito antes... (u. u =)s

y agradezco mucho los comentarios... (TT- TT =)s,

bueno... esta es la continuación, como se darán cuenta esto sucede un año después

ya que ese mismo día por casualidades de la vida se conocen y... ya saben lo que puede suceder x3

los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y pronto pondré la continuación~

**Diclamier:** Los personajes son de **Axis powers Hetalia**, no me pertenecen, son del genial **Hidekazu Himaruya. **Es un fic yaoi y la pareja principal es RusiaxChina, si no les gusta no lo lean.

los personajes salen con nombres y no como países. Hasta ahora estos son los personajes:

**China: Wang Yao.**

**Rusia: Ivan Braginski.**

**Corea del Sur: Im Young Soo.  
**

disfruten~

* * *

**Un año después.**

**Depto. de Ivan Branginski.**

**Sábado 13 de febrero.**

**23 horas con 39 minutos y 48 segundos.**

Suena el timbre. Abre los ojos lentamente y comienza a pensar en lo difícil que fue la semana en su trabajo, tantas personas, tantos platos que tiene llevar de allá para acá y de acá para allá, le agrada el trabajo, tiene muchos amigos hay y además gana un buen sueldo, no tiene de que quejarse, pero… siempre, por alguna extraña razón, llega muy cansado a su depto. Un sonido muy familiar le hace salir de sus pensamientos y antes de que vuelva a sonar, sale rápidamente a abrir la puerta, ya que si suena nuevamente Ivan se levantaría y no de buen humor. Abre la puerta y encuentra una gran sorpresa al otro lado, su querido hermano Yong.

- Hola aniki!~ - dice muy animado, hace semanas que no lo ve y extraña mucho poder molestarlo con sus estupideces.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora-aru? – a diferencia de Young, Yao no esta muy contento de volver a verlo, lo único que quiere es poder ir a dormir otra vez al lado de su amado.

- ¿Acaso no esta feliz de verme? – hace un puchero.

- Sabes muy bien que estoy feliz de poder verte-aru… - se acerca a Young y le acaricia la cabeza.

- Aniki… -lo abraza y no lo suelta después de varios minutos.

- ¡Este no es horario de visitas-aru!

- Pero… pero aniki… desde que Ivan dijo que solo podemos venir a visitar cada 2 semanas, me aburro en la casa… los chicos están muy ocupados y casi siempre me quedo solo… -

Yao recuerda muy bien ese día, le resulto extraño pero a la ves muy divertido el hecho de que Ivan les allá dicho eso, en verdad solo se lo dijo a Young, ya que con los demás no tiene problemas, sus hermanos lo visitan cuando Young esta ocupado, aunque se siente mal por el hecho de que su querido hermano no lo pueda visitar tan seguido, pero a la ves se siente un poco aliviado no tener que estar preocupado por el desorden que siempre deja en su depto y las cosas que siempre, por una "extraña razón", terminan dañadas.

- ¡Ese no es motivo para venir a esta hora-aru! – cruza sus brazos.

- Lo siento!~ …- pone ojos de cachorrito.

- Esta bien… - suspira – será mejor que entremos, pero que se la ultima ves que hagas esto-aru.

- Ok~, no volveré a venir a visitarte tan tarde –sonríe.

- mmm… espera-aru …-

- ¿Qué sucede aniki? –

- ¡¿Qué haces con esa maleta y ese bolso-aru? – apunta a la maleta

- Tienen mis cosas aniki… - toma su maleta y el bolso, camina hacia la puerta de entrada del dpto.

- Mmm… - le quita el bolso a Yong y espera que él entre – mañana me tienes que explicar todo-aru… -

- Si! ~ - entra y deja su maleta al lado del sillón mientras que Yao cierra la puerta.

- Por ahora dormirás aquí-aru…- bosteza.

- ¡¿he?... ¿Por qué? – hace un puchero – ¡yo quiero dormir con aniki! – se abalanza sobre él.

- Espera-aru… no hagas eso-aru – se quita a Yong de encima – no hagas tanto ruido-aru…- observa a la habitación por si Ivan se allá levantado por el ruidoso de Young.

- Aniki… - pone ojos de cachorritos.

- Has lo que quieras, pero no hagas ruido-aru… - va a la habitación y se acuesta en la cama al lado de Ivan, cierra sus ojos lentamente y queda profundamente dormido.

...

..

…

**Domingo 14 de febrero**

**09:00 hora con 15 minutos y 0 segundos.**

Ese molesto ruido no para de sonar, pero de pronto un hermoso y gran silencio recorre la habitación. Unas suaves y firmes manos recorren su cintura, se detiene y siente como es abrazado delicadamente.

- ¡Feliz aniversario amor!~ - acaricia la cabeza de su novio y le da un beso.

- ¡Feliz aniversario-aru! – lo besa en la mejilla y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Ivan mientras se deja llevar por las caricias de él.

De repente siente como algo se mueve a su lado, pero prefiere no prestarle mucha atención así que prefiere cerrar sus ojos y dejar llevarse por ese momento de tranquilidad.

- ¡Feliz aniversario! – abraza a Yao – aniki~… ¡yo también quiero un besito! – acerca su boca a la de Yao.

Ivan se sube arriba de Yao, logrando alejar la boca de Young de su amado.

- ¡¿Qué hace él aquí? – se sienta en la cama.

- Aniki me dijo que quería hacer un trió…- sonríe pícaramente- parece que no eres muy bueno…

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces-aru! – golpea con la almohada a Young, su rostro tiene un leve sonrojo.

- Pero aniki… - hace un puchero.

- ¡Nada de pero-aru! – su rostro comienza a tomar un color rojo mas ardiente, se sienta encima de Ivan apoyando su cabeza en el torso de él para que no sea descubierto por los demás.

- ¡Veess! – sonríe triunfante – no creo que necesitemos a nadie mas~ - besa la cabeza de Yao – ¡conmigo es suficiente! ~.

- ¿he?... no lo creo… - sonríe – ¡aniki!~ - gatea hasta donde se encuentra Yao, pone su mano en la cintura de él y le susurra unas palabras en el oído.

- … - se levanta y agarra una almohada – ¡eres un imbécil-aru! –comienza a golpearlo con la almohada.

- Detente… - cubre su rostro con sus brazos.

- Espero…¡que no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas-aru! – se detiene

- No lo volveré hacer~ - sonríe

- Mas te vale-aru…- le lanza la almohada con todas sus fuerzas logrando que Yong se caiga de la cama.

- ¡Ouch! … - se levanta del suelo – aniki tiene mucha fuerza~ -sonríe.

- No se te ocurra hacer algo-aru – se baja de la cama y estira su mano haciéndole una seña a Ivan, obteniendo una reacción inmediata de él. Ivan se levanta y abraza a Yao.

- Vamos a ducharnos juntos…- le da un beso en la mejilla a Yao.

- Esta bien-aru – se ruboriza.

- ¡¿he? – camina donde están ellos, toma a Yao del brazo, logrando que se separe de Ivan – lo lamento~, pero aniki me tiene que cuidar y no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de ti… - saca su lengua y agarra fuerte el brazo de Yao.

- Espera… - sonríe maléficamente y abraza por detrás a Yao – él es MI novio y hoy día estamos de aniversario~ - le besa el cuello a su amado y mira de mala manera a Young – tu puedes esperar… - sonríe triunfante.

- ¡Suéltenme de una ves-aru! – no le gusta verlos pelear. Empuja a los dos, sacándolos de encima suyo – primero… Young, ¡Ivan tiene razón-aru! – Ivan sonríe triunfante mientras que Yong se deprime un poco - pero esos no significa que este todo el día con él-aru…

- Aniki… - se abalanza sobre Yao – sabia que dirías eso~

- Pero Yao… - Yao se quita a Young de encima y lo va abrazar.

- No te preocupes-aru… - se acerca al oído y le susurra – si quieres podemos extender la celebración-aru – le besa la mejilla.

- ¿Por que no empezamos en este mismo instante? – sonríe

- ¿he?, no pueden hacerlo… -infla sus mejillas

- ¿Seguro? – toma el brazo de Young y lo saca de la habitación, se voltea a mirar a Yao – fue fácil~ -

- No tenias que hacer eso-aru… - se escucha como Young golpea la puerta – será mejor que nos duchemos por separado-aru… - se acerca a la puerta.

- Pero es el único momento de intimidad que tendría contigo… - lo abraza por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Yao.

- De seguro tendremos un momento para nosotros en el transcurso del día-aru.

- No lo creo, se que Young se quedara mucho tiempo aquí…- suspira

- No digas eso-aru – se da vuelta, quedando frente a frente, se acerca hacia él para poder besarlo.

- ¡Habrán la puerta! – Young golpea con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso-aru! – mira nuevamente a Iván y roza sus labios con los de él – en otro momento te lo daré -aru – sonríe y abre la puerta, Ivan no deja de abrazarlo – no quiero mas escándalos-aru…-

- Pero aniki… - agacha la cabeza – no es justo~… - hace un puchero.

- ¡No reclames-aru! – se cruza de brazos – tu entras al baño primero-aru…

- ¿Qué?, no puedo permitirlo…

- ¿Por que reclamas Young? – deja de abrazar a Yao y sonríe.

- Por que… tú y aniki harán "cosas" mientras yo me baño…- cruza sus brazos e infla sus mejillas.

- Jajajaja… para eso no necesitamos que entres al baño… -

- No digas esas cosas-aru… – se ruboriza.

- Aniki… ¡tú entras primero!~ - lo apunta con el dedo.

- Tu no decides… - sonríe – así que tu entras primero.

- ¡Nonononononono! – le muestra su lengua a Ivan.

- No empieces con estupideces… kol kol kol~ - sonríe.

- No empiecen-aru…-

- Me estás amenazando a MI… como es posible que lo hagas~ - los separa unos centímetros y falta poco para que explote – no me hagas reír – sonríe.

- No te pases de listo coreanito… que puedo dejarte completamente destrozado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… kol kol kol~ - lo agarra del cuello de la camisa.

- Espero poder ver intentar golpearme~… claro, si no terminas primero lloriqueando – sonríe.

- ¿Lloriqueando?... eres realmente…-

- ¿Qué?... ¿he?, vamos continua~ -

- Un … -

- … por favor-aru…-

- Un… ¿Cómo se dice? – sonríe inocentemente

- ¿Un?, ¿en verdad te da miedo continuar la frase?~ -

- ¿Miedo?... no seas estúpido…-

- El único estúpido aquí eres ¡tu! -

- Repítelo… kol kol kol~ -

Yao no aguanta más la situación y decide actuar.

- Ya se los advertí- aru… - saca una olla de un lugar desconocido y sonríe

- Es-espera… aniki… debes calmarte~ -

- Aunque sea la primera cosa inteligente que dice… es verdad... cálmate…

- ¡¿Cómo que la primera cosa inteligente? -

- Lo único que sabes decir es estupideces… que esperas, ¿he?-

- Yo te enseñare "estupideces"…- sonríe

- Te estoy esperando~ -

Yao no aguanta más, se acerca a ellos y comienza a golpearlos, persiguiéndolos por toda la habitación.

- ¡No aniki!... – se protege con sus brazos de los golpes, pero es inútil.

- Amor… creo que debemos dialogar… - mas de un golpe recibe Ivan, pero trata de esquivar los demás.

Después de perseguirlos por un buen rato y dejarlos con algunos golpes en sus cuerpos, se detiene al frente de ellos mientras que Young e Ivan están sentados en el piso tratando de protegiéndose uno al otro.

- Mas les vale que se porten mejor-aru… o sino…- muestra la olla –tendrán mas de esto-aru – sonríe.

- No te preocupes aniki~ - se levanta del suelo – ¡nos portaremos muy bien!~ -

- Todo estará bien –se levanta también del suelo y sonríe – nos comportaremos como personas adultas y los resolveremos como personas adultas. -

- Eso espero-aru~ - sonríe –

- Bueno… aniki~ ¿Quién entrara al baño ahora?- sonríe

- Mmm… yo creo que debes entrar tu~ -

- ¿he?... no es lo correcto… - cruza sus brazos – soy invitado de aniki, lo que significa que ÉL debe estar todo el día CONMIGO, por ende tu entras al baño querido Ivan~ -

- Perdón… pero creo que esta en lo incorrecto, su querido hermano o MI NOVIO hoy día estamos de aniversario…-

- ¡oh! ¡Muchas felicidades!, espero que lo disfruten muy bien la celebración~ - sonríe – pero no lo celebraran hoy por que estoy ¡YO! de visita… -

- ¡Basta de este espectáculo-aru! – siente que va explotar, ver a su hermano y a Ivan discutir de esa manera no es agradable.

- Pero querido aniki… este es un tema de gran importancia, no podemos dejarlo pasar así como si nada~ -

- Concuerdo con Young – cruza sus brazos – es muy importante saber el orden correcto… - asiente – sigo insistiendo que nuestro querido invitado debe ocupar el baño o mejor dicho tiene el derecho y la obligación de entrar primero.-

- No puedo darme ese lujo~ -

- Claro que si, si se supone que viene y me arrebata el día de aniversario, ¿cómo se le ocurre que no se puede dar ese lujo?, por favor…-

- Lamento decirle que no esta en mis planes entrar primero~ -

Yao aburrido de esa discusión o como dice él "espectáculo", camina hacia el baño y cierra la puerta con llave. Los dos quedan en silencio, no pensaron en que Yao habría hecho algo así, pero así fue.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho idiota! –

- ¡¿Cómo que idiota? – Los dos están convencidos de que no se escucha nada, pero están equivocados.

- ¡Si!, eres un ¡idotaidiotaidiotaidiotaidiota!, ¡IDIOTA! -

- ¡Cállate imbécil!, o quieres que te golpee… ¿da? – sonríe irónicamente.

- ¿tu? , por favor… seguro, si primero no te caes primero~ -

- Claro que lo hare, pero ahora no tendrás a tu hermano para que te salve… ¡ESTUPIDO!... Kol kol kol~ -

- Jajajajaja… no me hagas reír… ¿tu golpearme a mi?~ -

- Si… ¿quieres ver? – se acerca a Young, teniendo unos pocos centímetros de separación.

- Por favor… ¡inténtalo!~ -

Yao aburrido de la "pelea", ya que lo único que hacen es alardear, todavía con el jabón el cuerpo, toma su toalla y se la pone alrededor de la cintura, camina hacia la puerta y la abre.

- ¡Cállense de una buena ves-aru! –

Los dos al escuchar el grito se alejan inmediatamente uno del otro y hacen un saludo militar.

- ¡Si señor! – respondes los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yao se ríe de la respuesta que le dan.

- Y que no se repita-aru – sonríe y entra de nuevo al baño.

~~º~~

* * *

**Nota: **espero que les allá gustado~

pronto subiré el otro capitulo (^-^ =)s (trate de arreglar los espacio y lo demás, pero no pude, la tecnología me gano Dx... lo siento (TT- TT =)s)

Dejen comentarios!

bai :3


End file.
